The Lady Of Blood.
Kara grew up on Dantooine with her mother and had an obsession with blood when she got to the age of 16, she often cut herself just to feel the pleasure of seeing her own blood... most people including her family were disturbed by this. Kara began to dislike all else who did not understand her obsession and began to get quite violent because of thinking everyone thought she was a freak, this resulted in her murdering a young man who made jokes about her obsession, she couldn’t help but end his life when she slapped him and cut his cheek revealing blood which sent her into a frenzy. Kara believed that she could smell blood from afar and once she set eyes on it, her body was possessed by some sort of unknown spirit, but this wasn’t true... she was just insane. As the young man’s blood was spilled she took the knife she carried with her and stabbed him in the stomach before leaning over and kissing him on the lips. Kara then sat by the body and playing in his own bloodbath until her mother came in and reported this to the local authorities, Kara was then branded a murder and a freak and banished from her village and sent into the wild. Kara had to learn how to live in the wild and adapt to her new surroundings by learning to hunt, cook and well... steal. Kara was 17 when she was banished; she travelled to many other villages and attracted quite a lot of attention from the men of Dantoine. Sometimes she would say she loved them and then while their backs turned steal most of their money and food, she was very good at lying and knew what she was doing. She eventually managed to attract a rich wealthy man who lived in a very expensive estate, Kara again then took most of their money and stole their ship flying to a random place on their Galaxy map, and that random planet turned out to be Korriban. Kara landed near a ruin which she thought was deserted, but it wasn’t... her force ability was noticed by a Sith master as she took refuge at the temple and was taken in as an apprentice to train, her master, Levi Daklan became her friend as well as her master and then got close to her by saying that he understood her obsession with blood even though he thought she was totally insane and only wanted her for her looks. Levi and Kara’s relationship then advanced into a sexual relationship, though a few months after being together Kara overheard Levi saying to another apprentice that he loved her and thought nothing of Kara, Kara was outraged and killed this female apprentice in her sleep, and on the same night Kara murdered Levi by pretending to begin a sexual activity but then ram a sword through his chest as he was laying down. Blood sprayed all over Kara as she sat on top of him and she then removed the sword from his chest as he lay dead, Kara was then became the master and took Levi’s place by overthrowing him, although her training was not complete she hid this and continued it secretly until she was ready to become a fully fledged Sith Master. After being a Sith master for many years and after taking many apprentices which failed to overthrow her, she entered a competition of which would determine the new Sith Lord, Kara by this time was 24 and was an expert swordsmen. Kara managed to kill all her competitors and take the role of Sith Lord; she then went by the name of ‘The Lady Of Blood’. The Lady of Blood personally tracked down the sith who betrayed her and attempted to kill her, but Jedi Master Miera interviened after taking on a squad of jedi brutes and slaughering them, Miera was defeated in an epic duel and was taken onboard Kara's shit where she was tortured, she then later escaped when Darth Nihhel's apprentice betrayed them and set her free. Category:Force Users Category:Characters Category:Dark Force Users